Married As A Folly
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Direktur Utama Uchiha Department Store bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura seorang gadis yang di matanya hanyalah gadis miskin yang memiliki wajah cantik dan rambut aneh. Sekuat hati ia menolak jika ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura./ RnR?
1. Her Strange Hair

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

MARRIED AS A FOLLY © Kim Geun Hyun

Inspirated By K-Drama, Secret Garden

**Warning: **AU, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), OOC

'...' talking via phone

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**행복한**____**독서**_

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Her Strange Hair**

Tokyo _University_ adalah universitas ternama di Jepang. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa di sana merupakan aset negara yang berharga. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang pintar dan berprestasi untuk negaranya. Tidak mudah untuk berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo ini. Tes masuk ke universitas ini sangatlah rumit dengan berbagai macam jenis tes dan sistem yang kompetitif. Semua kesulitan itu tidak cukup berarti bagi pria _emo _yang memiliki rambut belakang yang mencuat ke atas, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagi Uchiha yang satu ini masuk dan berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo semudah ia membalikkan telapak tangannya, _well_ semua Uchiha memang memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat istimewa dibanding manusia lainnya. Semudah itu pula, si bungsu Uchiha ini menyelesaikan skripsi dan sidang di umurnya yang dua puluh tiga.

Disaat semua teman-temannya bersorak gembira karena mereka sudah diwisuda dan menyandang gelar sarjana di belakang nama mereka, semua kegembiraan itu tidak berarti penting bagi pemuda penyuka buah tomat ini. Saat teman-temannya berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang tua mereka yang walaupun sudah tua renta namun dengan suka cita dan rela datang ke kampus hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat atau memeluk mereka dengan bangga, Sasuke justru berjalan dengan gaya _stoic_-nya melewati teman-temannya.

Sekuat hatinya, ia mencoba mengacuhkan orang-orang yang sedang membagi kehangatan senyum dan riang tawa, tapi matanya tetap tidak dapat berbohong. Dia melirik ke kanan tepat di jam dua, sahabatnya si pirang—Naruto—sedang berfoto bersama ibu dan tunangannya, sementara ayahnya mengambil foto ketiga orang yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sasuke. Mereka berempat terlihat bahagia. Entah kenapa, melihat hal itu ia merasa jantungnya tertekan seolah dipukul puluhan kali oleh seorang _karateka._

Puluhan pasang mata yang sedang bersuka cita itu memandang Sasuke dengan penuh rasa kagum, karena Sasuke terlihat begitu berkarisma dan gagah dengan Tuxedo hitamnya. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Seorang anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, pemilik Department Store terbesar di Jepang. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi, seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Uchiha Sasuke mewarisi darah ayahnya yang merupakan pebisnis handal. Ia juga mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang dingin, tertutup dan tegas. Lihat saja wajahnya yang selalu datar! Kau seakan dibuat untuk menggali apa arti setiap inci pergerakan otot di wajah itu ketika kau berbicara dengannya.

Sudah takdir seorang Uchiha untuk menjaga imej mereka agar orang-orang tidak menganggap remeh mereka. Tapi, dibalik itu semua Sasuke tetaplah manusia biasa. Dia merasa kesepian, hatinya begitu hampa dan kosong semenjak ia kehilangan matahari yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya—Uchiha Mikoto. Semeninggal ibunya tiga belas tahun yang lalu, Sasuke menjadi orang yang semakin dingin bak es yang ada di Kutub Selatan.

Mikoto meninggal saat usia Sasuke baru beranjak sepuluh tahun, dan sejak saat itulah Sang Ayah—Fugaku, membentuk pribadi Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang keras dan tanpa perasaan. Itu semua Fugaku lakukan karena Sasuke adalah pewaris tunggal Uchiha Department Store.

Pemuda bermata sehitam pekat malam ini sangat iri dengan kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi, yang sejak lahir sudah mewarisi bakat ibunya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Hingga akhirnya saat Sasuke berumur lima tahun, nama Itachi sudah tercantum di akta pewaris studio musik termegah milik Uchiha Mikoto. Itachi tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang hangat seperti mendiang ibunya, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke. Mereka bagaikan Matahari dengan Kutub Selatan.

Pemuda berkulit pucat ini menghela napas dan berniat berbalik arah. Ia tidak ingin keluarga Namikaze melihatnya, karena dapat dipastikan keluarga terkaya nomor dua di Jepang setelah keluarga Uchiha ini akan mengajaknya bergabung dan Sasuke sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk saat ini.

Benar saja, baru saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya, suara cempreng milik Namikaze Naruto melengking memanggil namanya.

"SASUKE!" sontak semua mata memandang ke arah Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Sial!" batin Sasuke merutuki Naruto yang sudah kebiasaannya membuat malu si Uchiha yang satu ini.

Mau tak mau Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memandang keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Naruto segera berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk bergabung bersama keluarganya.

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya memberi salam kepada ayah, ibu dan tunangannya Naruto. Sementara mereka bertiga tersenyum lembut dan sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka. Sudah sewajarnya mereka bersikap sopan kepada nama keluarga terpandang di Jepang ini. Ingin Sasuke membalas senyum lembut mereka, tapi rasanya di dalam otaknya susah sekali memerintahkan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas membuat sebuah senyuman.

"_Hallo,_ Sasuke-_kun_! Lama tidak berjumpa, nak." Ibu Naruto—Namikaze Kushina, memeluk Sasuke singkat. Sasuke hanya diam saja dan mengangguk. Rasanya dia sangat rindu pelukan ibunya yang hangat.

"Aish! _Okaa-san_! Baru satu minggu yang lalu kau bertemu dengan Sasuke di rapat pemegang saham!" sahut Naruto. Ibunya yang gemas langsung saja mencubit pipi Naruto anak kesayangannya. Sasuke memandang nanar ibu dan anak yang sangat akur itu. Andai saja ibunya masih hidup...

"Di mana ayahmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" pertanyaan Ayah Naruto—Namikaze Minato, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Beliau tidak bisa hadir karena harus menghadiri rapat pemegang saham di Seoul," sahut Sasuke dengan formal.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau kakakmu, Itachi? Dia tidak datang juga?" tanya Minato lagi. Naruto, Kushina dan tunangan Naruto hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Ia harus pergi ke Hokkaido untuk _shooting music video_-nya," tutur Sasuke.

Kushina menepuk tangannya sekali dan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian keempat orang yang lainnya untuk menatapnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita rayakan wisuda kalian berdua bersama-sama! Ini pasti menyenangkan!" serunya. Sasuke tersentak dan berniat untuk menolaknya.

"Iya! Itu ide yang bagus! Benar 'kan Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto pada tunangannya, Hinata yang sejak tadi terdiam dan hanya memandang mereka berempat.

"I-iya benar, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan klien dari Arab Saudi," tolak Sasuke dengan halus.

"Sasuke! Sekali-kali kau istirahatlah dari pekerjaanmu itu! Aku tahu jabatanmu sebagai Direktur bukan hal yang main-main, tapi ya Tuhan... ini 'kan acara wisudamu yang penting juga!" protes Naruto. Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin sekali merayakan wisudanya namun ia lebih takut jika membuat ayahnya kecewa.

"Benar. Sesekali istirahatlah sebentar. Kau bukan robot, Sasuke-_kun_. Biar nanti aku yang bicara pada Fugaku," ucap Minato dengan bijaknya. Perlu diketahui, Minato dan Fugaku sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan itu menurun ke anak-anak mereka.

"Tidak perlu, _oji-san._ Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu." Sasuke tetap kukuh untuk menolak.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Bagiku, kau sudah seperti anak sendiri." Minato mengusap punggung Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman sekali, ia bahkan tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, sebagai kenang-kenangan kita berfoto bersama!" Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya, "Hinata-_chan_, tolong ambil foto kami, ya!" pinta Naruto sambil mengambil kamera yang tadi dipegang Minato dan diserahkan ke Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baik!"

Naruto berdiri di samping kanan Sasuke, ia merangkul bahu Sasuke. Di sebelah kiri Sasuke ada Kushina yang mengapitkan tangannya di tangan kiri Sasuke dengan lembut seperti kelembutan kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya, Sasuke merasa sedikit demi sedikit hatinya yang hampa menjadi hangat. Di sebelah kanan Naruto adalah Minato. Minato meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto, ia benar-benar merasa bangga dengan anaknya ini.

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya pada Kushina, Kushina tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengusap-usap lengan Sasuke seperti seorang ibu. Lalu Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan Minato, dua pirang Ini tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kuhitung sampai tiga lalu bilang _'Cheese'_, ya?" kata Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Oke!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"1... 2... 3..."

"Cheese!"

CKLIK!

Saat ini, Sasuke merasa hidup. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga setelah tiga belas tahun lamanya ia hidup dalam kekosongan. Dan dari foto itu terlihat jelas Sasuke merasa bahagia karena seulas senyum meskipun tipis terpampang di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu tahun kemudian...**

Seorang gadis yang dapat diperkirakan berusia sembilan belas tahun tampak sedang asik bekerja membersihkan lantai dengan mengepelnya. Ia memakai seragam petugas _cleaning service_ yang di belakang punggung kemeja biru tersebut terpampang jelas nama perusahaan di mana ia bekerja sekarang, Uchiha Department Store_._ Di atas kantung saku kemejanya terjahit sebuah bordiran dengan tulisan Haruno Sakura.

Dengan ceria dia menyapa setiap pegawai kantor tersebut yang baru saja tiba di mal megah tampat mereka bekerja. Para pergawai itu memberikan senyumannya pada gadis itu untuk menyahut sapaannya, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang memasang wajah arogan dan jijik melihat gadis tersebut. Mendapati ekspresi yang tidak mengenakkan itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengelus dadanya agar ia bisa bersabar untuk berkerja di sana, maklum saja ini hari pertamanya bekerja.

Saat mengepel di bagian sudut kanan lobi, seseorang memanggil Sakura. "Hey, petugas _cleaning service_ berambut merah muda!" merasa ciri-ciri yang diteriaki itu seperti dirinya, Sakura segera menghentikan kegiatannya mengepel lantai dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pria berambut hitam dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya menganggukkan kepala dan menggerakan jarinya agar Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura meletakkan alat pelnya ke dinding gedung dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa memanggilku, tuan?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Buatkan aku kopi dengan krim yang banyak dan kirim ke lantai sepuluh di depan ruangan Direktur Utama, ya!" perintahnya dengan gamblang lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura untuk naik _lift._

Sakura cengo di tempatnya. "Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya menyuruhku tanpa kata 'tolong'!" dengus Sakura dan segera menuju dapur _pantry_.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Semua karyawan dari Uchiha Department Store berdiri berjajar di setiap sisi gedung menyambut kedatangan sang Direktur utama, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka membungkukkan badan mereka ketika Sang Tuan Muda Uchiha berjalan melewati mereka.

Ketika Sasuke hendak masuk ke dalam _lift_, dia melihat alat pel yang tersandar di tembok. Kemudian dia menatap lurus lagi ke depan dan berkata, "Pecat petugas _cleaning service_ yang meletakkan alat pel dengan sembarangan itu."

Mendengar direkturnya bicara, pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Baik, direktur."

Setelah Direktur Utama mereka masuk ke dalam _lift_ keadaan di lobi menjadi ramai lagi. Para karyawan yang sejak tadi membungkuk segera berdiri tegak lagi. Sakura yang masih baru di mal tersebut merasa aneh dengan keadaan ini. Dengan memegang nampan berisi kopi pesanan laki-laki berambut hitam, Sakura segera menemui salah seorang SPG yang berambut pirang.

"Hey, Ino! Kenapa keadaan ramai sekali seperti ada pembukaan diskon saja?" tanya Sakura kepada si rambut pirang yang merupakan sahabatnya ini.

"Aish! Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino dan dijawab dengan tatapan bingung Sakura, "tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau 'kan karyawan baru di sini. Haaaah~! Tadi itu Direktur Utama Uchiha Sasuke baru tiba di sini," kata Ino menjelaskan.

"Lalu, kenapa jadi ramai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu karena setiap dia datang, kami sebagai pegawai harus berbaris dan memberikan salam hormat padanya!" jawab Ino sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya yang pegal. "aiiiish~! Sampai kapan peraturan bodoh ini berlangsung? Punggungku rasanya pegal sekali kalau harus terus menerus membungkuk ketika dia lewat," keluh Ino.

"Ckckck, bersabarlah, _pig_! Makanya kau jadi _cleaning service_ saja sepertiku sehingga kau bisa bersembunyi di _pantry_!" cibir Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula, kalau kau bersembunyi dan tidak memberikan salam penghormatan kepada Direktur Uchiha, kau bisa dipecat!" ucap Ino dengan mimik yang seolah menakut-nakuti.

Sakura mendecak. "Masa hanya karena itu dipecat? Kekanakkan sekali direkturmu!"

"Sssstt! Jangan bicara begitu, nanti ada yang dengar bisa gawat!" Ino membekap mulut Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino yang membekap mulutnya. "Tenang saja, _pig_! Aku pergi dulu mengantar kopi ini!" seru Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

"Dasar si jidat lebar itu!" gerutu Ino, "aaaah! Pegalnyaaaa~!" Ino memijit-mijit lehernya dan berjalan menuju toko di mana ia bekerja sebagai kasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah sampai di lantai sepuluh, dia ternganga melihat lantai sepuluh yang berbeda jauh dengan lantai lobi maupun lantai-lantai sebelumnya yang merupakan lantai yang berisi dengan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai barang kelas atas. Lantai sepuluh ini terlihat lebih mewah, lebih besar dan lebih berkelas. Maklum saja, ini adalah lantai pimpinan perusahaan.

Sakura berjalan mencari-cari si pria berambut hitam tersebut dan akhirnya dia menemukan pria itu yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dekat sebuah pintu yang kelihatan sangat besar. Di sana ia bekerja sendirian.

"Permisi, ini kopi anda," kata Sakura. Lelaki ini segera mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Taruh saja di situ," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sudut mejanya dengan dagu.

Sakura mendecih pelan lalu meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, tuan." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu berniat beranjak dari sana.

"Sai." Sakura yang mendengar orang itu menyebutkan sebuah nama segera membalikkan badannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Sai, itu namaku." Sai tersenyum manis membuat Sakura membeku di tempat. "kau pasti karyawan baru 'kan? Aku adalah sekretaris Direktur Utama, jadi aneh kalau kau tidak tahu namaku!" lanjutnya.

"Ah... iya betul," kata Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "kalau begitu saya harus kembali ke pantry. Permisi, Sai-_san_." Sakura membungkuk dan berbalik pergi dari sana.

"Mengucapkan terima kasih pun tidak!" cibir Sakura saat berjalan menjauh dari meja Sai. Sementara Sai menyesap kopinya dengan tenang sambil menulis kembali sebuah laporan untuk Direktur Utamanya.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju pantry, Sakura bertemu dengan Ino. Sakura melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat seperti cemas. Gadis berambut gulali inipun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Ino mengatur napasnya saat berada di depan Sakura, tidak lama kemudian dia menatap Sakura dengan serius. "kau dipanggil Kepala HRD!" seru Ino.

"Ada apa aku dipanggil ke sana?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, tapi perasaanku tidak enak sekali."

Sakura menepuk bahu Ino untuk menenangkannya. "Tenang saja," katanya sambil menyerahkan nampan yang tadi ia pegan pada Ino. "tolong taruh di pantry, ya!" lalu Sakura berjalan menuju lift untuk ke lantai sembilan, di mana ruang Kepala HRD berada.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya," gumam Ino sambil merapatkan nampan di dekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Kakashi. Dia sudah tahu ruangan Kakashi karena sewaktu _interview _dia di-_interview_ oleh Kakashi di ruangannya. Setelah mengetuk pintu, ada suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk. Sakura segera masuk dan berdiri di depan meja Kakashi.

"Silakan duduk, Haruno-_san_," kata Kakashi lembut. Sakura mengangguk dan segera duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi mengambil napas panjang dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tapi mulai besok kau tidak bekerja lagi di sini."

Ucapan Kakashi bagaikan palu yang menghantam jantung Sakura. "Kenapa? Memangnya salah saya apa? Bukankah anda bilang kalau anda suka dengan motivasi saya untuk bekerja di sini meskipun hanya sebagai _cleaning service_?" tuntut Sakura.

Kakashi kembali menarik napas dalam. "Aku memang menyukaimu sebagai pegawai di sini, Haruno-_san._ Namun, di atas langit masih ada langit," tutur Kakashi lembut. Sakura terdiam, dia sekarang mengerti mengapa ia dipecat, lebih tepatnya siapa yang menginginkannya dipecat.

"Ini gajimu, Haruno-_san_." Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat ke depan Sakura. Sakura tidak sedikit pun melirik amplop itu. Dia menahan amarahnya, terlihat dari rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Hatake-_san_. Aku mengerti kenapa aku dipecat. Permisi." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi bergitu saja dari ruangan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Dia sebenarnya menyukai kepribadian Sakura yang sangat semangat untuk bekerja.

Langkah Sakura besar-besar saat berjalan menuju _lift_ yang ada di lantai sembilan. Tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama,_ lift_ pun terbuka dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam lift lalu menekan angka sepuluh di _navigator lift._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang membaca sebuah laporan yang baru saja diberikan Sai saat dirinya mendengar kerisuhan dari luar ruangannya. Konsentrasinya agak terganggu mendengar keributan-keributan yang ia tidak tahu karena apa. Sasuke tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut karena dia kembali membaca laporan saham dari Sai.

BRAK!

Pintu berdaun ganda di ruangan Sasuke terbuka dengan kasar memunculkan sosok gadis berambut merah muda. Sasuke segera menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke arah pintu. Matanya terpana melihat sosok gadis cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke, sementara Sai yang tadi mencoba menghalanginya masuk masih mengekorinya di belakang dan menyuruh Sakura segera ke luar.

Mata onyx Sasuke terus mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Sakura saat melangkah menghampirinya. Ia melihat rambut Sakura yang berwarna aneh karena tidak ada orang berambut merah muda yang pernah ia temui kecuali Sakura saat ini. Jidat lebar Sakura yang tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Alis rata Sakura, mata emerald Sakura yang indah dan menyejukkan seperti warna dedaunan. Hidung mancungnya. Bibir ranum merah muda yang menggiurkan. Pipinya yang padat. Kulitnya yang putih seperti porselen, dan tubuhnya yang langsing.

Mata Sasuke seakan terbius hingga tidak berkedip sekali pun saat memandang Sakura, sehingga ia tidak sadar jika Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

"Ehem! Maaf Direktur, aku sudah melarangnya masuk tapi dia memaksa," deheman Sai menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dan kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. Saat itu pula onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan emerald tajam dan sinis milik Sakura, tapi Sasuke malah terpesona dengan mata itu.

"Apa kesalahanku hingga kau memecatku?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan amarahnya.

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dia baru menyadari kalau Sakura memakai baju petugas _cleaning service_. "Jadi, kau yang meletakkan alat pel sembarangan sehingga mengganggu pemandangan itu?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih tepat sebagai pernyataan.

Sakura mendengus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya. "Jadi itu alasanku dipecat? Oke, terima kasih atas waktu anda Direktur—" Sakura melirik papan di meja Sasuke yang tertulis namanya, "—Uchiha." Sakura segera ke luar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang makin menjauh. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, ia sudah menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sai yang melihatnya segera mendekat ke meja Sasuke.

"Direktur? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai yang merasa aneh dengan senyum Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memasang wajah datar lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Sai membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu berjalan mundur dan ke luar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum saat terbayang wajah Sakura. Segera saja dia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nama di sana, Uchiha Itachi.

'_Moshi moshi_, ada apa Sasuke-_chan_?'

'Jangan memanggilku begitu, _baka_! Aku ini Direktur Utama Department Store nomor satu di Jepang!'

'_Ah... Gomen ne_! Hehehe... ada apa Sasuke-_chan_? Eh maskudku Sasuke!'

'Hn. Aku ingin berbincang denganmu. Kau ada di _mansion_?'

'Iya. Tapi aku sed—'

KLIK. Sebelum pembicaraan selesai, Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan panggilannya membuat Itachi mendecak sebal.

"Selalu saja begitu!" dengus Itachi.

"Itachi-_kun_! Ayo latihan lagi!" seru teman-teman Itachi yang sedang berlatih sebagai penari latarnya.

"_Ha'i_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan menggosokkan handuk di kepalanya, ia baru saja selesai latihan tari dan langsung mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Lelaki berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun ini tampak sangat sensual dengan memakai handuk saja yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya sehingga dada bidang _six pact_ terlihat jelas.

_Mansion_-nya yang dominan memakai jendela besar ini dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa yang baru saja datang ke halaman _mansion_-nya dengan mobil _sport_ putih. Sosok berambut seperti bokong ayam segera ke luar dari dalam mobil _sport._

Sasuke segera memasukkan _pin mansion _Itachi yang sangat ia hapal, lalu ia segera menuju ruang rekreasi di mana tadi ia melihat Itachi yang sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya. Dengan gaya _stoic_-nya, Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang sedang meminum jus mangga.

Sasuke membuka kacamata cokelat yang tadi ia pakai. "Gayamu benar-benar selangit, Sasuke-_chan_!" cibir Itachi saat melihat gaya Sasuke melepas kacamatanya.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke dengan seringainya, lalu dengan seenaknya Sasuke duduk di sofa putih Itachi sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa ke sini? Aku harap itu masalah yang penting, Sasuke." Itachi segera duduk di samping Sasuke sambil bercermin, memerhatikan apakah wajah tampannya luntur atau tidak saat mandi tadi.

"_Aniki,_ apa kau pernah berkencan dengan gadis berambut aneh?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Pernah," jawab Itachi masih sambil berkaca.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang!" sahut Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke memakai kacamatanya lagi dan berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin ke Sasuke.

"Hey! Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke melenggang pergi dari _mansion_ Itachi membuat Itachi bingung. Dari pada memikirkan hal yang membuatnya bingung, Itachi memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan memakai bajunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis berambut luar biasa ajaib itu, di otaknya jadi sering bermunculan wajah gadis tersebut yang ia belum tahu namanya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Langsung saja Sasuke mengambil i-Phone hitamnya dan terpampang nama ayahnya di sana.

'_Moshi moshi, otou-san._ Ada apa?'

'Temui _tou-san_ di restoran sushi yang biasanya. _Tou-san _ingin bicara penting!'

'Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana.'

'Hn.'

KLIK. Panggilan segera terputus oleh Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke bangkit dari singgasananya dan merapikan jasnya sebentar lalu berjalan ke luar dari ruangannya.

Sai yang mendengar suara pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka segera menutup telpon kantor dan berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Direktur mau ke mana?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

Sasuke melirik Sai sekilas. "Mau menemui ayahku. _Pending_ semua kegiatanku hari ini." Perintah Sasuke.

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik."

Sasuke baru beberapa langkah berjalan, namun dia segera berbalik menghadap Sai lagi. "Siapa nama gadis berambut aneh kemarin yang masuk ke ruanganku?" tanyanya.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya sedang berpikir. "Kemarin tidak ada gadis yang masuk ke ruangan direktur," sahut Sai.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Tiga hari yang lalu?"

Sai makin mengerutkan dahinya berpikir keras. Kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Gadis merah muda si _cleaning service_ itu?"

"Hn."

"Namanya Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**a/n: **Annyeong haseyo! Bukannya menyelesaikan fict saya yang masih ngutang diselesaiin, eh malah bikin new story (-.- )" Mudah-mudahan fict ini berkenan di hati readers. Mungkin temanya pasaran tapi mau gimana lagi ya? Saya pengen banget bikin, jadilah begini. Khukhukhu...

**Review? Kamsa hamnida, chingudeul! ^O^**


	2. Stunt Women

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

MARRIED AS A FOLLY © Kim Geun Hyun

Inspirated By K-Drama, Secret Garden

**Warning: **AU, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), OOC

'...' talking via phone

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**행복한**____**독서**_

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****2: **_**Stunt Women**_

Udara terasa semakin menusuk kulit kala gadis berambut merah muda ini membuka pintu apartemen kecilnya. Ia segera turun dari apartemen dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang selama ini menjadi labuhan hatinya dikala ia sedang sedih maupun senang. Tempat yang dengan senang hati akan menerima kehadirannya meskipun di sana kebanyakan dihadiri oleh laki-laki.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dengan jalan kaki, akhirnya gadis ini sampai di sekolah akting untuk pemeran pengganti di film-film _action_. Ia tersenyum melihat antrian yang begitu panjang di depan sekolah itu. Kebanyakan dan malah hampir semua yang mengantri adalah laki-laki, mungkin hanya ada dia satu-satunya perempuan di sana.

Cewek yang memakai jaket berwarna senada dengan rambutnya ini segera masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sambutan hangat langsung ia terima dari teman-temannya yang sudah ada di dalam gedung. Atmosfir dingin yang ia rasakan kini telah berubah.

"_Senpai_, ada berapa orang yang mengikuti audisi hari ini?" tanyanya pada salah satu pria yang duduk di depan meja panjang. Wajah pria ini tampan dengan rambut peraknya.

"Ya lumayan, lebih banyak dibanding tahun lalu. Sepertinya kau akan sibuk tahun ini karena kau yang ditunjuk sebagai salah satu pelatih tetap mereka," sahutnya dengan senyum yang menampilkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Benarkah Sui-_senpai_?" tanya gadis itu memekik gembira. Yang dipanggil Sui-_senpai _hanya mengangguk. "kalau begitu aku akan menemui direktur dulu!" serunya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kantor sang direktur.

Suigetsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menyuruh _kohai_-nya yang lain untuk memersiapkan matras dan peralatan lainnya untuk peserta audisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang duduk-duduk santai di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke kolam yang ada di halaman belakang _mansion _-nya. Ia memakai kacamata cokelat dan merentangkan kakinya di bangku santai yang seperti di pantai-pantai itu.

Sasuke memandang langit cerah di atas sana sambil membayangkan wajah Sakura. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menoleh ke samping di mana ada satu lagi kursi santai di sana. Sasuke menautkan alisnya karena ada sosok Sakura di sana yang juga sedang memandang langit dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil meluruskan kakinya.

Sasuke membuka kacamata cokelatnya dan memandang Sakura yang memakai baju _cleaning_ _service _di kantornya. Ia melihat Sakura menoleh dan memandangnya dengan wajah polos. Sasuke kembali memandang lurus ke depan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sakura pun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di halaman _mansion_-nya yang luas.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai di atas rumput yang banyak sekali daun kering berguguran. Sakura berjalan di sampingnya. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jika di lihat mereka berdua ini seperti sedang bercermin.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Sakura. Sasuke menengok menatap Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membayang-bayangiku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dengan terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai gadis miskin sepertimu. Yah, walaupun kuakui kau cantik," kata Sasuke yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menambah kesan imut padanya.

"Aku akan memastikan jika perasaan ini hanya sesaat saja!" ucap Sasuke dan merogoh saku celana mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya. "aku akan menghubungimu," lanjutnya dan perlahan saat Sasuke menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, bayangan Sakura di sampingnya menghilang seperti ditiup angin.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

'Kau ada di mana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau lupa siapa aku? Hey, masa kau lupa dengan pria tampan sepertiku? Ingatanmu pasti buruk sekali, tidak heran kau jadi _cleaning service_. Hey! Hey! Tu—'

Tuuuuuuutt…

Sasuke mendengus karena panggilannya diputus begitu saja oleh Sakura. Ia mencoba menelpon lagi tapi tidak diangkat bahkan ketika dia menelpon ketiga kalinya, ponsel Sakura dinon-aktifkan.

"Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku pusing!" gerutu Sasuke sambil memandang gemas pada ponselnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa, Sakura?" tanya seseorang berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan tersenyum paksa. "Orang salah sambung yang sangat menyebalkan," sahutnya yang sudah melepas baterai ponselnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempang.

"Aa…"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi gembira lagi mengingat apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu beberapa saat yang lalu. "Direktur Neji, benar aku akan menjadi salah satu pelatih tetap?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

Neji mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kau membagi ilmumu itu," jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum makin lebar mendengar jawaban Sang Direktur. "Tentu! Aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik!" katanya dengan semangat.

Neji hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura yang sangat bersemangat. "Tapi, hal ini tidak mengganggu jadwal kerjamu di _mall_ besar itu 'kan?"

Air muka Sakura berubah, dan disekelilingnya terasa aura yang tidak enak. "Aku sudah dipecat oleh direktur yang sombong itu."

Neji mengangkat alisnya lebih tinggi pertanda ia terkejut. Kemudian ekspresinya kembali datar lagi. "Kalau begitu kau bisa berkonsentrasi pada sekolah ini," katanya. Sakura kembali mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah, aku ingin melihat audisi di bawah," kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu! Kita bersama-sama saja ke bawah karena aku juga jurinya bukan?" tanya Neji sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja! Ayo direktur!" ajak Sakura yang kemudian berjalan di samping Neji ke luar dari ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengendarai mobil _sport _putih yang terbuka atapnya. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian rambut _raven_-nya. Beberapa wanita maupun gadis-gadis yang melihatnya terpukau memandang wajah tampan Sang Direktur Department Store terbesar di Jepang.

Sasuke melihat keramaian di depan sebuah gedung besar, kemudian dia menepikan mobilnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja panjang sambil tertawa melihat peserta audisi yang menampilkan kebolehannya.

Mata Sasuke terpaku melihat Sakura yang tertawa, dan tanpa ia sadari kini ia sedang berjalan menuju pintu gedung tersebut.

"Hey, bung! Jika kau mau ikut audisi sebaiknya kau mengantri!" seru seorang pria yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. Sepertinya pria ini salah satu panitia audisi.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang tidak suka kepada orang yang tadi bicara. "Audisi apa? Aku ini Direktur Utama Uchiha Department Store."

"Terserah kau ini apa! Tapi yang jelas jika kau ingin masuk kau harus mengantri!" sahut pria yang mempunyai rambut klimis ini pada Sasuke.

"Iya benar! Kau harus mengantri!" teriak salah satu peserta audisi.

"Benar! Atau perlu kuberi kau pelajaran agar mengantri, huh?" tanya seorang peserta audisi yang mempunyai tubuh yang kekar.

Melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang meneriaki dan mengancamnya, Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengantri di bagian paling belakang. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak takut berkelahi dengan pria-pria itu, tapi sayangnya ia sendiri dan peserta audisi yang mungkin akan menjadi lawannya ada lebih dari tiga puluh orang. Sasuke pun berpikir logis dan menyerah daripada mengorbankan wajah tampannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap tidak suka pada orang yang kini sedang berdiri di atas matras dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang terus menatap Sakura. Pria di depannya ini tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

Sakura mendengus karena tatapan pria aneh yang sangat enggan sekali Sakura lihat terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Semua panitia termasuk Neji yang berada di bagian meja panitia pun memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya yang mereka tidak ketahui?

"Hei, kenapa kau dari tadi hanya diam saja di sana? Kau bukannya ingin mengikuti audisi? Cepat tunjukkan keahlianmu pada kami!" kata Suigetsu yang akhirnya memecahkan kebingungan di antara mereka semua. Dia heran kenapa peserta terakhir audisi ini sangat aneh ya?

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan congkak ke arah Suigetsu. "Aku tidak mau mengikuti audisi, aku hanya ingin melihat senyum nona di depanku ini saja," sahut Sasuke membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya, begitu juga yang lain.

Teman-teman Sakura yang semuanya laki-laki ini saling berbisik satu sama lain. Bahkan Neji yang sejak tadi diam pun sedikit tersentak dan memandang Sakura meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa dari tatapan Sang Direktur.

"Hahaha… kalau begitu kau harus menunjukkan keahlianmu dulu di sini karena kau sudah masuk dalam audisi ini secara tidak langsung!" seru Suigetsu. Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Suigetsu tidak percaya. Seniornya yang satu ini memang sangat jahil sekali.

Sasuke seperti berpikir sejenak sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia memandang lurus ke depan, di mana ia dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan tajam.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke kiri di mana Suigetsu duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura. "Keahlianku itu adalah menghasilkan uang dengan banyak," jawab Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri dan gayanya yang angkuh membuat Sakura ingin sekali menonjok mukanya.

Suigetsu dan teman-temannya yang lain saling berhadapan satu sama lain sambil terkikik. Sementara Neji memerhatikan Sasuke dalam diam dan menilai sosok yang berdiri dengan gaya _stoic_-nya itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku diterima? Aku adalah Direktur Utama Uchiha Department Store," ujar Sasuke membuat Suigetsu dan teman-teman yang terkikik geli mendengar jawaban aneh Sasuke jadi terdiam. Sementara Neji makin menatapnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sakura mendengus sambil membuang mukanya karena muak melihat wajah congkak Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada mantan pegawaiku yang cantik itu," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Semua teman-teman Sakura berikut Neji segera menoleh ke Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sudah kesal sekali, terlihat dari rahangnya yang mengeras.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja panitia, tepatnya di depan Sakura duduk. Sasuke menundukkan badannya yang tingginya 184 sentimeter itu di depan wajah Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang menyangga di atas meja. Wajahnya hanya tersisa mungkin tiga puluh senti di depan wajah Sakura. Tentu saja, orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah terkejut bukan main.

Sakura memundurkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke semakin memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat sekali, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan napas Sasuke yang hangat. Suigetsu dkk menahan napas mereka melihat adegan ini, sementara Neji sudah menautkan alisnya namun ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Kalau kau tersenyum dan tertawa kau terlihat lebih cantik," kata Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar itu tentu saja merona meskipun ia tidak menginginkan wajahnya merona karena ulah pria sombong di depannya ini.

"Menjauh dariku!" seru Sakura yang membuang mukanya ke arah lain, tidak mau menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya membuat teman-teman Sakura menghela napas lega. Mereka sudah khawatir jika Sasuke memajukan sedikit saja wajahnya lagi ke wajah Sakura, bisa-bisa Sasuke berakhir babak belur oleh Sakura.

"Apa alasanmu ikut audisi ini?" tanya Suigetsu lagi yang melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak dengan tanpa ekspresinya itu.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sambil memandang wajah Sakura di depannya. Jujur saja, Sakura sangat risih dengan keadaan ini. Apalagi direkturnya ada di antara mereka semua. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya ini saat tiba-tiba muncul orang aneh nan sombong yang berbuat seenaknya pada Sakura di depan banyak orang dengan kata-katanya yang err… seperti menggombal itu?

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku pada Haruno Sakura hanyalah rasa suka sesaat saja, karena aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan gadis miskin seperti dia." Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tajam Sasuke. Astagaaaa… orang ini benar-benar sombong sekali.

Sakura mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke, sementara Sang Direktur menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika kau mengikuti audisi ini hanya untuk memainkan perasaan Sakura, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi karena yang aku butuhkan adalah seseorang yang berniat menjadi seorang aktor yang hebat." Suara Neji mengalihkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu untuk memandangnya. Jika direktur mereka sudah angkat bicara, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tatapannya yang dingin seolah Neji itu adalah musuh abadinya. Masih dengan sikapnya yang _cool, _Sasuke menjawab perkataan Neji, "Aku tidak memainkan perasaannya. Lagipula aku bisa saja menjadi penanam saham di sekolah ini. Sepertinya direktur dari sekolah ini tidak mempunyai cukup banyak dana sehingga sekolah ini tidak bergitu terkenal," ucap Sasuke dengan ringan.

Suigetsu, Sakura dan yang lain segera menolehkan kepala ke arah Neji yang masih duduk dengan tenang. Mereka sepakat berpikir kalau Sasuke itu orang yang 'Gila!'.

Tak selang waktu lama, Neji sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke dengan datar. "Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu di sekolah ini. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi karena aku tidak menerimamu sebagai murid di sekolah ini!" kata Neji sambil pergi menuju tangga ke ruangannya.

Mata Sasuke terus mengekori Neji yang pergi dari hadapannya, kemudian dia kembali memandang orang-orang yang ada di depannya, mereka sudah mulai membubarkan diri. Sasuke melihat Suigetsu dan Sakura menghela napas berat. Sakura terlihat sedang memijit pelipisnya sedangkan Suigetsu berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Suigetsu menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menatapnya. "Yang tadi bicara padamu itu adalah direktur kami," katanya. Sasuke tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan perkataan Suigetsu, tampangnya masih datar. Suigetsu menghela napas sambil menunduk. "tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin membantu sekolah ini, aku sangat berterimakasih," sambungnya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termangu di tempatnya berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya. Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Sakura yang berjalan ke luar dari gedung sekolah. Sasuke segera mengikutinya.

Sakura memijit lehernya sambil melepas sebuah poster yang ditempel di jendela besar gedung sekolah. Saat hendak menghadap ke arah kanan, dia hampir menabrak seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya namun ia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut.

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghalangi jalannya, Sakura mendengus kesal dan berusaha melewati orang itu, tapi orang itu malah menarik tangannya sehingga mau tak mau Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap sengit laki-laki menyebalkan di depannya ini.

"Apa maumu?" sungut Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura membuat Sakura menahan napasnya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang terus memerhatikan mereka dari balik jendela di lantai dua.

"Kau memang cantik sekali," kata Sasuke yang terus menjelajahi setiap lekuk wajah Sakura. "kenapa kau jadi _stunt women_? Itu pekerjaan yang tidak baik untuk seorang gadis," sambungnya masih tetap menatap Sakura dengan tatapannya yang mampu membuat Sakura terperosok ke dalam _onyx _yang gelap itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Sakura dan menghentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke dan menendang tulang kering kaki Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan. Sakura lantas meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam mempesona.

Sementara itu Neji yang sejak tadi memerhatikan kedua insan itu dari ruangannya yang ada di lantai menatap datar keduanya, lalu ia kembali duduk di kursinya setelah melihat Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi berbagai macam hal setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah kafe sambil ditemani minuman berakohol di depan meja bundarnya. Ia menyenderkan dirinya di sofa yang lembut, sedangkan tangan kanannya direntangkan ke samping di atas sofa. Ia tak sendirian di sana karena ada seorang gadis yang menemaninya sambil menyenderkan kepala di dada Itachi.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya berduaan dengan wanita yang mempunyai rambut semerah darah ini, tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Itachi membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa lagi gadis ini?" tanya orang yang menyilangkan kakinya di bawah meja sambil menyenderkan punggung di sofa.

Gadis berambut merah itu mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat pria yang baru saja melepas kacamata cokelatnya. "Ah… Sasuke-_kun_," sapanya dengan senyum merekah. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas.

Itachi mendengus mendengar pertanyaan pria di depannya, kemudian beralih ke gadis yang sedang memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Itachi. "Karin, aku ada urusan dengan _otouto _-ku. Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" ucapnya. Karin mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sampai kapan kau terus bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

Itachi memainkan gelas yang berisi bir di tangan kanannya kemudian meneguk seluruh isinya. "Hanya untuk bersenang-senang," jawabnya enteng.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "_Baka_. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menghindar dari kesalahan masa lalu," katanya. Itachi mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau ke mari?" tanya Itachi yang juga melipat kakinya di bawah meja.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu," jawab Itachi.

"Apa kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi mengangguk sambil menuangkan bir lagi di gelasnya yang kosong. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sambil melihat ke arah panggung dan dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di depan sebuah _keyboard, _lalu pandangannya beralih lagi ke Itachi. "Haruno Sakura. Aku akan memastikan padamu kalau cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak ada," ucapnya.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Sang Adik yang tidak pernah menyebut nama seorang wanita kini sedang membicarakan seorang wanita. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Aku hanya akan memastikan itu hanya rasa suka sesaat. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan gadis miskin seperti dia."

Itachi tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Cinta tidak memandang status ataupun kedudukan, Sasuke-_chan_."

Sasuke melotot mendengar namanya lagi-lagi diberi embel-embel '_-chan_'. "Jangan memanggilku begitu, _baka oniisan_!" serunya, lalu berdiri. "sabaiknya kau mengurangi kebiasaanmu main-main dengan wanita dan minum-minuman berakohol seperti ini. Ingat kau sudah tidak muda lagi dan kudengar _job_-mu semakin berkurang." Itachi hanya menghela napas mendengar nasihat dari Sang Adik.

Itachi tahu dan sadar betul kalau yang dilakukannya ini salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya tenang dan relaks.

"Jangan lupa lusa kau harus ke perusahaanku," lanjut Sasuke sambil memandang Itachi yang perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya karena terkejut.

"Untuk apa aku ke sana? Aku 'kan sudah bilang tempat yang cocok untukku itu di dunia musik," sahut Itachi.

Sasuke mengenakan kacamata cokelatnya lagi. "Ya untuk mempromosikan produk terbaru perusahaanku. Aku sudah bicara dengan manajermu, lagipula kesempatan ini bagus untuk menarik beberapa _fans _untukmu dan _customer _untukku,"

"Tapi aku tidak menandatangani kontraknya!" ujar Itachi sambil berdiri.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Manajermu sudah mewakilkan,"

"Aku tidak mau, bayaranmu pasti kecil sekali! Aku ini 'kan bintang yang terkenal!"

"Sebaiknya kau cari penyanyi baru karena sebentar lagi kurasa kau akan pensiun," ujar Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang gemas sekali.

Saat Sasuke pergi, Itachi mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu sekali. Itachi lantas membalikkan badannya dan melihat pria muda yang mungkin seumuran dengan Sasuke sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan _keyboard_. Rambutnya merah menyala dan wajahnya juga sangat mendukung untuk menjadi seorang artis.

Itachi seolah membeku memandang pria muda itu bernyanyi. Itachi segera merogoh ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Iruka, aku menemukan seorang penyanyi yang bisa menjadi rekan duetku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang duduk-duduk di kursi perpustakaan yang ada di _mansion_-nya. Alih-alih membaca buku, yang terbayang di pikirannya adalah Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa hanya dalam pertemuan singkat perhatiannya dapat disita oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu?

Sasuke kembali berpikir, gadis itu bukanlah orang kaya sepertinya, tidak memiliki tubuh yang 'wow', tidak pintar kelihatannya, tidak feminin malah terkesan tomboy mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai _stunt women_, dan bukan tipe Sasuke sama sekali. Tapi kenapa dia bisa membuat Sasuke untuk terus memikirkannya. Apa Sasuke sudah mulai 'sakit'?

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sejak tadi hanya ia pandangi _cover_-nya. Ia melihat di atas meja sana, Sakura yang terbaring menyamping dengan pakaian seksi sedang memandangnya penuh gairah.

"Dia bahkan tidak seseksi ini," ujar Sasuke saat memerhatikan Sakura yang terbaring menyamping menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Sakura turun dari meja dan duduk di atas kursi, kini penampilannya sudah berubah. Sakura memakai pakaian kantoran dengan memegang sebuah map dan memakai kacamata baca.

"Dia juga tidak sepintar ini," gumam Sasuke. Sakura pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. Pakaiannya berubah menjadi lebih feminin dengan memakai baju terusan berwarna merah muda di atas lutut dan rambutnya dikuncir menyamping.

Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sepolos mungkin sambil tangannya yang ia kepal dan ditaruh di samping kedua pipinya. Sangat imut!

"Dia juga tidak sefeminin dan seimut ini," gumam Sasuke lagi dan perlahan bayangan Sakura menghilang bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mengacak rambutnya! "Ugh! Dia benar-benar membuatku bingung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelah karena terus terbayang-bayang dengan Sakura, Sasuke kini berada di sebuah gedung seni. Ia sedang memandangi sebuah lukisan berbentuk abstrak, cocok sekali dengan dirinya yang kini sedang mengalami hal abstrak yang ia tidak dapat mengerti, cinta.

Kedua tangannya di letakkan di belakang punggung seperti sikap tentara istirahat namun ia masih terlihat santai. Matanya terus menjelajahi setiap detil dari garis-garis kuas yang tidak jelas di lukisan abstrak tersebut, hanya ada warna hitam, biru, kuning dan merah.

Wajahnya tetap datar melihat lukisan tersebut, entahlah dia mengerti atau tidak, hanya dia yang tahu.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu yang memakai hiasan bunga di rambutnya berhenti melangkah saat dilihatnya seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri memandangi sebuah lukisan. Gadis ini merapat di balik tembok lalu membuka isi tasnya dan menyemprotkan parfum di tubuhnya. Setelah menata kembali rambut dan pakaiannya, gadis ini melangkah menghampiri pria muda tersebut.

Tak. Tak. Tak…

Suara _high heel _menggema menghampiri sosok berambut pantat ayam tersebut dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Tidak kusangka kau menerima ajakan kencan buta ini," katanya pada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tanpa menoleh laki-laki ini menjawab, "Tidak juga, aku ke sini hanya ingin melihat lukisan," sahutnya. Yah, memang gadis di sampingnya ini sudah menghubungi sebelumnya untuk mengajak kencan, tapi Sasuke tidak mau memedulikannya, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mengecewakan seseorang.

Gadis di sebelahnya mendengus. "_Well_, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak kencan saja?" tawarnya sambil memandang pria di sampingnya.

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap warna mata yang sama dengannya. "Aku tidak mungkin menghianati kakakku." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Gadis berambut ungu ini tidak juga menyerah begitu saja, ia mengikuti pria tampan yang berjalan itu di sampingnya. "Kau masih ingat rupanya? Sudahlah lupakan saja, Sasuke. Kau dan aku bisa memulai hubungan yang baru tanpa dia."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di mantel cokelatnya dan menyeringai. "Wangi parfummu lembut," kata Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. "tapi aku tidak akan pernah tertarik pada mantan Itachi." Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi kesal saat Sasuke menyebut kembali nama Itachi.

"Selesaikanlah masalah kalian berdua, Konan." Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu Sasuke ke luar dari gedung seni dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Konan mematung di tempat.

"Uchiha memang cerdas," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC…**

**a/n: **_Annyeong haseyo_! Balik lagi sama _author_ yang sangat amat lama _update fict_ yang satu ini. Demi sabit punyanya Hidan, _author_ sempet kena WB untuk _fict_ ini. Hadeuuuh… ada beberapa adegan-adegan favorit saya di Secret Garden yang saya masukin di sini. Err… _Cwe song hamnida author update_-nya lama banget. _Author_ juga gak janji bakal _update_ cepet di setiap _fict_ _multichip_ _author_ soalnya masih ada *ngitung pake jari* empat _fict_ yang masih tobeco.

Wow! Dua puluh Sembilan _review_ untuk _chapter_ awal! _Its amazing for me! Thanks a bunch, chingudeul._ Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan ya. *saya harap*. Oh iya ada _misstypo_ kemaren, seharusnya yang senyum itu Sai eh salah ketik jadi Sasori. Maaf ya, udah diperbaikin kok. ^^

Kamsa hamnida **Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku****, ****Rizuka Hanayuuki****, ****Just Ana****, ****vvvv****, ****Keylan****, ****Ma Simba****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Hiroki Ichida****, ****Nu-Hikari Uchiha****, ****KristaL****, ****selenavella****, ****Sky pea-chan****, ****Qren****, ****Hikari Shinju****, ****Valkyria Sapphire****, ****Kurosaki Naruto-nichan****, ****Midori Kumiko****,****NHL-chan****, ****kujaku obana****, ****Vytachi W.F****, ****airandair****, ****Chousamori Aozora****, ****tsabita sung****, ****Yue Heartphilia****, ****Tiffany****, ****Park Ra Ra**. Terima kasih atas _feedback_ kalian yang membuat author senyum-senyum sendiri. Terima kasih yang udah _fave_ dll. Terima kasih juga buat _silent readers. Sarang hamnida_! ^^

**R****eview again? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


End file.
